My Perfect Guy is She
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Carly misses her boyfriend. Oneshot.


_Yay! It's a Cam stories guys! We all love Cam! :D It gets kind of sad but there's a happy-ish ending :)_

_Disclaimer: __**Nope, I own nothing. If I did "Seddie" would have never existed..**_

You sit in class and tap your foot against your ankle.  
You look at Sam, she's writing notes, and that's the first thing you noticed..

Last week you saw Sam scribbling something down in a notebook and you figured it was a letter to you because she wrote you letters everyday, sometimes it was what she wanted to do after school, sometimes it was poetry, sometimes it was song lyrics, but she always wrote you..

That day after class however, she closed her notebook and put it away with out handing you the paper.  
You thought nothing of it, you figured she hadn't finished it, and she'd give it to you later, but she didn't..

The bell rings and you pick up your things.  
She waits by the door for you like always, but she doesn't smile when you slip your fingers between hers.  
You raise your eyebrow, but she shrugs so you guess she's just tired today..

You're used to the stares and giggles you get when you hold Sam's hand in school, you never understood why it was a big deal, because you've been holding her hand between classes since kindergarten..  
She's your best friend and you see no point in stopping just because some guy on iCarly posted "I ship Cam" in a war between Creddies and Seddies on the website.

You remember that day.  
You were watching the feud from your laptop, laughing at how ridiculous your fans could be, when it it popped up..  
That was six months ago..

After than it became an epidemic..  
There are now 106 different websites that ship you and Sam..  
Only 32 Seddie and 37 Creddie websites exist on the world wide web, and it was strange that people thought that much about how you and Sam would be _'Completely perfect for each other'_

Sam started acting weird after that.  
She stopped going to dinner with you unless someone else went too..  
She stopped going in the dressing room with you when you went shopping..  
She stopped writing you and now she's trying to let go of your hand..

"Sam.." She looks at you through a curtain of blonde hair and she looks sad and surprised at the same time.  
The surprised look was expected, because you haven't physically spoken to her in a few days..  
She usually starts the conversations.

"Are you okay?" You ask with genuine concern, because out of all the times she's been upset, or mad at you, or she hasn't talked for days, not _once,_ has Samantha Puckett _ever_ tried to let go of your hand..

"Yeah, I'm fine" Her voice is unusually chipper and it doesn't match her facial expression at all.

"Sam, You can talk to me you know? I'm your best friend, You can tell me anything.."

"I know Carls.." She squeezes your hand then, showing you that she means it..  
Which makes you feel worse, because that means she just doesn't _want_ to tell you.

"Well, I gotta get to class, Cupcake" She smiles when she calls you that and you blush like always.

"Okay, I love you" She turns and walks away and you feel like you just got stabbed, or shot, or _something,_ because for the first time since kindergarten, _your_ Sam didn't say she loved you back.

You thought she loved you..  
Doesn't she love you?  
You're her best friend.  
She can't just _not_ love you?

She must have not heard you..

You wait outside the school for twenty minutes before walking home with Freddie.  
Sam wasn't in class in your last period, you don't know why she skipped..

She does it all the time for no reason at all, but she usually tells you about it first..  
Something else she's stopped doing.

You walk home listening to Freddie talk, and talk, and _talk,_ and you wish your best friend was there to hold your hand and make him shut up because you didn't have the guts to do so..

"Hey, What do you look for in a guy?" The question took you by surprise.  
You thought he was over this..

"Freddie.." You sound exasperated and you don't care, because you love Freddie, but the thought of dating him made you want to puke.

He laughed.  
Which confused you, because it was the last thing you thought would be happening in this situation..

"Not like that.. I was just wondering. _Most_ girls have a type.. Who would be your perfect guy" It was a strange question really, but you humor him..

"Well.. Someone smart.. And sweet.." He was nodding so you kept going..  
"Someone strong and funny.. Someone I can talk to about anything.. Someone who will hold my hand when I'm scared.. Who loves me and would fight for me.. Someone who will call me to say goodnight and text me good morning and call me beautiful.." You smile thinking about it..  
Someone being so perfect.

"Tall?" He asks

"No.. About my height.."

"Brown eyes or Green?"

"Neither, I like blue eyes remember? Someone that is dangerous, but can keep me safe.." You say walking into your apartment building.

_"So.._ Someone like Sam?" The question lingers for a few moments while you chew your lip.

"Yeah.." That's when it hit you.

Griffin.. A fake bad boy, with a big heart and a need to be feared..  
Shane.. A blue eyed sweetheart with a brain..  
Freddie.. A dopey guy that saved your life..  
You always looked for a quality Sam would have..

"I guess I just want someone who could be my best friend.." You start to dig for your keys in your bag and find them at the bottom.

"Or maybe you just want your best friend?"

You pause with your door half open but you don't say a word..

"Think about it.." He disappears behind his door and you wonder into your empty apartment.

You have thought about it..  
You remember one day in 8th grade when Ricky Dawson shot you down right in front of everyone..  
You and Sam laid on your bed for hours and just talked.

[ "_I need a boyfriend_"

"_Maybe you just need a best friend.._"

"_Then you can be my boyfriend_"

"_I'm already your boyfriend, Cupcake_" ]

You both laughed about it..  
Back then it seemed silly, but Sam really _had_ always been your boyfriend..

You went out to dinner..  
Cried on her shoulder..  
You hid your face in her shirt when watching horror movies..  
She protected you from everything..  
Beat up people who hurt you..  
Yelled at everyone who checked you out..  
She danced with you randomly on the fire escape..  
(That's how you came up with random dancing)

Even when you were little, Sam would always be the prince that rescued you..

Sam was the best boyfriend you'd ever had..

You saw a small foot sticking out behind the counter.  
It was Sam..

You almost fainted..

Sam had stopped coming over uninvited four months ago, when your little neighbor girl asked if she lived with you and Spencer.  
She was probably only five or so but you disliked her after that, because oddly enough you missed coming home to your best friend napping on your couch with barbecue sauce all over her face..

No, not your best friend..  
Your boyfriend.  
You missed her like hell..

You don't curse often because even in your head it sounds dirty and gross, and you are a nice girl..  
But somethings needed a little emphasis, and that word got the point across in bold letters..  
You_ missed_ her.

_"Sam?"_ You almost whisper her name..

You lay your head on her shoulder as you sit, pulling her hand in your lap, and tears threaten to fall when she tries to pull it away..

"Boyfriends shouldn't avoid their girlfriends.." You don't realize you've said it out loud until Sam looks at you with her wet blonde curls, fresh from your shower, draped over her face..

"You don't need a boyfriend, Cupcake.." She squeezes your hand again because she means it..  
She really means it..

"Well, no.. But I _do_ need you. You're the best boyfriend a girl could have.." The silence between you lasts for what feels like hours, but in reality is only a few seconds..

"I don't want to hold you back.."

Somehow you both leaned perfectly into a first kiss.  
It lasted for four seconds..  
You were counting because that's something you've always done..  
Counted the first kiss..

"I love you.." Somehow, you just noticed that you'd never said that to anyone outside your family, except for Sam..  
But who wouldn't love Sam anyways?

"I love you too.." Of course she did..  
Because you were her girlfriend and now she was yours..


End file.
